WW3 - The Sequel
by perpetualpathology
Summary: Just a little oneshot following my other fan fic World War Three :)


**Obviously, this is a little sequel idea for WW3. Please enjoy :)**

After having a few days rest, Sam and Tom had gotten their jobs back in the ED because their replacements had only been locums as they hadn't gotten around to finding replacements yet. It took a while, but after three months, Sam and Tom had gained an appropriate amount of weight and were back into shape. However, the war had only gotten worse and worse as more countries got involved, and more people were killed.

"Tom quick, you need to watch this." Fletch stated as he found the man in resus, so both went back into reception, where it was unusually silent and everyone was focused on the TV where David Cameron stood outside 10 Downing Street surrounded by microphones and cameras.

"... _Peace treaty formed by the UN. Therefore, I am happy to announce, that today is the last day of this war_-" The announcement was stopped as the entire ED erupted into cheers. Tom glanced across and saw Sam walking over to him. Both were grinning and immediately, Tom picked Sam up and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Nobody else was paying attention to them as they were celebrating themselves, but Sam and Tom payed attention to no one but each other either.

"D'ya know what this calls for?" Tom grinned.

"Oh I don't know... Maybe some alcohol?" Sam laughed.

"But not for you of course." He smiled as he glanced down at her scrub shirt.

"Mm don't remind me." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Oi, she didn't mean that." Tom cooed as he went to place his hands on Sam's abdomen.

"Stop. Not yet." She warned.

"Later then?"

"Later." Sam nodded.

* * *

Down to

the tremendous efforts of all involved, there were parties all around the country by the end of the day. They were mainly street parties, but Sam and Tom ended up having a party at the local park with all of their friends from the ED. There were picnic blankets spread across the grass and everyone was chatting as they enjoyed the food cooked on disposable BBQs and the alcoholic drinks with loud music in the background.

"Fear not every, Sam did want to make a cake but I persuaded her to buy some instead." Tom joked as they sat down with Zoe, Fletch, Robyn, Max, Jeff, and Dixie..

"Tom I can imagine Sam has better cooking skills that you do." Zoe retorted before she took another sip of her wine which resulted in Tom giving her an outraged look.

"He's not half bad when it comes to cooking fish though." Sam smiled and Tom chuckled as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions? Because there are a couple of things that I am dying to know." Robyn asked excitedly as she clutched her glass of wine.

"I'd recommend you say no because once she starts, she'll never stop." Max stated.

"Kind of like you when you've got no chance with a girl then." Robyn joked which made everyone laugh at the banter between the step-siblings.

"It depends what the questions are." Sam replied slowly.

"Okay why did you swim to the island? Or how did you end up on it?" Robyn asked eagerly.

"We didn't swim. We fell out of a helicopter and the next thing I knew I was waking up on a beach so we must've landed in the sea and then been washed up on the sand." Sam replied.

"Wow that must've been well scary!"

"Not as scary as the being kidnapped bit." Tom added.

"You were kidnapped?" Dixie queried.

"Yeah, we were going to take over the base from the Russian military, but they obviously knew about it. And me and Tom were in the back seats of car, they held us at gun point dragged us two onto a helicopter and we were up there for hours." Sam explained. "Then when the helicopter was being attacked they opened the doors, the helicopter tilted and our hands were tied behind our backs so we just fell out and I think I must've blacked out when we fell."

"Wow. I'm surprised none of this got out to the press." Jeff exclaimed.

"That's because we've never spoken about it to anyone except each other." Sam admitted as she glanced at Tom. "Not until now, anyway." She added.

"I probably know the answer to this but what did you do all day?" Max asked.

"And probably all night." Robyn quipped.

"Robyn!" Sam laughed.

"What? Everyone was thinking it." She protested.

"So how didn't you get pregnant?" Max asked curiously.

"Max! That's a bit personal don't you think." Dixie stated.

"What? I'm curious." He admitted jokily.

"Well don't be." Sam squinted her eyes at him. "But... We have got some news." Sam admitted as she looked at Tom who nodded to give her the go ahead.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!' Robyn squealed as she clapped her hands together as she had already assumed what it was going to be.

"We're having a baby." Tom stated.

"No way!" Fletch smiled. "Congratulations." He reached over and gave Sam a hug and then patted Tom on the back.

"How far gone are you?" Robyn asked.

"Nearly 12 weeks." Sam admitted.

"But wasn't it 12 weeks ago that you got rescued?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah. Y'know we stayed the night in a hotel in Greece before we flew back the England?" Sam hinted.

"Ah so you're having a Greek baby." Max concluded.

"Max funnily enough it doesn't work like that." Zoe said patronisingly.

"Well I didn't think that the boss was supposed to sleep with their employees but I guess I was wrong." Max retorted.

"Max." Zoe scalded.

"Oh c'mon Zoe, everyone knows." Tom stated bluntly.

"Yeah. Do you not think I notice when Max's bed starts squeaking?" Robyn giggled and everyone else was laughing except Zoe who just shook her head in embarrassment.

"But anyway, congratulations Sam and Tom." Dixie toasted as she held up her glass of wine.

"To baby Tam." Fletch smirked.

"To baby Tam." Everyone chanted before they took a sip of their drinks.

"Haven't you had any morning sickness then? Because I can't remember you having any time off." Zoe asked curiously.

"She did every morning between week 6 and week 10 but it was more like 3 o'clock in the morning sickness so it wasn't during work hours." Tom explained.

"I must admit though, now that you mention it Sam has been a bit moodier than usual." Fletch stated.

"'Moodier than usual'?! Since when am I moody?" Sam protested.

"Well now you're getting annoyed." Fletch stated.

"Am not."

"And _now_ you're in denial."

"Fletch." Sam whined.

"And _now_ you're acting like a stroppy teenager. All within the space of about 20 seconds, point proven." Fletch concluded and everyone smirked except Sam who hung her head.

"You're not moody. They're just picking on you." Tom stated kindly as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'll get my revenge, trust me."

"How?" Fletch asked.

"By giving birth in the ED and crushing your hand into dust." Sam said to Fletch.

"My hand has been crushed four times, I'm used to it." Fletch stated which caused Sam to roll her eyes.

"Right, you want one of these?" Tom asked as he opened a box of cherry bakewells that they had bought with them, along with a selection of other cakes and pastries.

"Nah." Sam replied.

"But you said you wanted these in the shop." Tom stated confusedly.

"Yeah well I fancy triple chocolate cookies now." Sam sulked.

"You said you didn't want them becuase they were too sugary so we didn't buy any!" Tom protested.

"Well I can change my mind can't I?"

"Tom, just quit while you're ahead." Fletch advised.

"Here you go Sam." Dixie said kindly as she had reached behind her and grabbed a bag of cookies from another group.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" Sam asked as she took the bag.

"No, you haven't." Dixie smirked.

"I was talking to the cookies." Sam stated smugly as she took one out and took a bite of it causing everyone to look at her. "What?" She asked with her mouthful.

* * *

Sam was lying on top of Tom in the warm clear bath water to relax after a long day. Tom had his hands resting on Sam's perfectly rounded bump that was fairly small at 12 weeks but it made a huge difference to her usually skinny figure. And thankfully, it didn't really show through her scrubs or jumpers.

"We've got our first scan tomorrow." Sam said as she put her hands on top of his under the water.

"I know. Not that I need to say this but make sure you need a wee before we go in there." He smiled.

"I will. You'll just have to make me a smoothie in the morning to make sure though." Sam said cheekily.

"I suppose I can manage that." Tom huffed sarcastically and Sam smiled to herself.

"Speaking of which, I need a wee so we'll have to get out soon." Sam stated.

"Don't you dare go in here." Tom warned, as he was stuck underneath Sam in the water.

"I won't, don't worry." Sam said reassuringly. "I don't think it's hit home yet." Sam said as she slipped her hands underneath Tom's hands and just smoothed her hands over her abdomen. "It doesn't feel like I'm pregnant, I just feel bloated."

"That probably because you are bloated too." Tom smirked as he put his hands on top of hers. "I was looking it up, our baby is currently the size of a lime." He stated to which Sam twisted her neck to look up at Tom. "What? I like to know what is going on with my baby inside my wife's uterus." Tom stated quirkily and Sam smiled before she rested her head on his chest again.

* * *

Sam and Tom sat in bed, leaning against the headboard as they had a chat about baby things. But Tom could tell that Sam was distracted as she kept on glancing at his cup of coffee rather than her cup of hot chocolate.

"Do you want to swap?" Tom offered.

"Is it decaf?"

"Every coffee granule in this flat, is decaf." Tom stated sternly and he watched as Sam thought about it before she swapped mugs with him and then took a sip of it.

"Mm. Thanks." She smiled. "Y'know, I'm glad we got stuck on that island." Sam stated and Tom looked at her like she had just suggested that they got a chocolate teapot. "I didn't realise it when we were on the island, but it brought us so, so much closer. And it made me love you so much more."

"Oh c'mon. Me and fletch had a bet. And I said that you wouldn't go soft until you were in labour." Tom laughed.

"And when did Fletch say that I'd go soft?" Sam asked curiously.

"At our first scan." Tom stated.

"And what does the winner recieve?"

"£20." He admitted.

"Just for that, both of you can spend £20 each on me." Sam stated before she finished off the mug of coffee, placed it on her bedside table and laid down in bed. Tom drank the rest of the hot chocolate before he switched the light off and cuddled up with his wife under the duvet.

"I'm guessing that you'd like the £40 to be spent on edible things." Tom said quietly.

"Maybe." Sam replied sheepishly.

"I'll sort a little food hamper out for you then." Tom smiled as he rested his hands on her abdomen again.

"You're gonna be a great dad. Y'know that?" Sam mumbled.

"And you're going to be an amazing mum." Tom said reassuringly. "Although at the moment, you're a sleepy mum, so go to sleep." Tom whispered as he nuzzled his nose behind her ear. Sam smiled to herself as she closed her eyes before she let the tiredness overcome her, and she fell into a deep slumber whilst her and her husband's baby continued to develop in her womb.

**Thanks for reading :) Please leave me a review :)**


End file.
